I told you I changed
by mew-serene
Summary: for true colours contest, literary kryptonite: after 15 year,people tend to change in ways that only them can know. It may be for the worst or the best. TartXpudding, set in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hi everyone, this is for true colours contest **

**pudding: you made me older !**

**Me: yeah about that, you said it should take place in the future or the past**

**pudding: and you made me more ...**

**Me: leave the suspense**

**pudding: enjoy and review **

**Me: also I wanted to ask if I could bring any OC in here, if you agree, don't worry pudding will still be the center of all this  
**

* * *

A blonde woman walked down the hall, her golden long hair bouncing, she stepped in front of her mirror like she usually did, it was her only way to remember she still had humanity, and that she wasn't a total monster, a blood thirsty one, at the contrary she was beautiful, she was none other than the famous pudding fong, now known as the terror of the whole universe, the most blood thirsty living creature; the most cruel one and the most heartless one, zakuro's coldness was nothing compared to what she became. She changed, a lot, physically and mentally.

Physically, her golden locks were longer and smoother slightly curly, ending at the middle of her back, her brown eyes were darker with more lashes , she was taller and her skin was more clear, slim yet well toned, with muscles everywhere; yes, 15 year can change a lot.

She was now a 25 year old woman, cruel, yet beautiful, and this was her daily habitude, standing in front of the mirror, watching what she became, and it all began after the battle with the cyniclons ended.

It was when they left; she stayed on earth, with a shattered heart and a family to take care of, the team started drifting apart slowly, soon enough ichigo was married to Masaya, who after 2 months of their marriage turned abusive, and she just came crying to them, ignoring that they had their own problems, she will keep complaining and crying, and then after their effort to help her, she will return to him.

She smirked to herself when she remembered the exact time when she snapped, it was when her siblings moved to live with her dad in China, and left her alone, the girls seemed to not care about her, and her issues were getting smaller, her shows didn't make money anymore, and no one seemed to give her a hand, she couldn't take it, and decided to suicide; but deep blue's spirit stopped her, willing to make a deal, that he would give her power, if she awaken him and revive him after 17 year.

She admired herself before getting dressed, putting a black skirt that ended at her knees with a red belt, a black captain jacket with red badges and buttons on it, a cap and hat, all in black.

She made her way to a very large room, a visual screen was on the wall, with chair in front of it, gadgets and computers all over the place, and two men standing in the corner, both of them were wearing white blouses, black pants and shoes, and finally glasses, one of them was brown haired, and the other with a dark blue hair that was longer than her own, loose.

"Hello captain fong, we were wondering when you'll come" spoke the blue haired one in a polite tone, slightly giving her a nod

"Hello to you too Dr. Parish, are we making progress?" she asked, divan Parish was one of the most brilliant doctors

"Yes, the ship in now moving to Nerada, we hope we'll find good fighters in there" the brown haired one said, also known as Kevin Parish, younger brother of divan Parish

"Good, let me know when you get anything new" she said as she exited, heading to the training room they had in the ship, she entered and the mechanical door closed behind her, the room was painted in white, with machines all over the place, she took her mew pendant from her pocket, after all, she still had her powers, she kissed it and a flashing light appeared as she transformed.

After the light faded to reveal what she was wearing, the difference between her old mew outfit and her current one was very oblivious, she had a strapless black dress that ended at her tights, black boots that ended at her ankles with yellow ribbons on the sides of them, fingerless black gloves with yellow ribbons on the wrists, her hair was longer, pulled into a high ponytail, her bangs were loose, slightly black at the end.

She took a fighting stance, when suddenly an alarm went off, signaling intruders, she quickly headed to the side of the ship to notice a very big hole, and a shadow standing there, with icy blue eyes sparkling in a deadly way …..

* * *

**Me: hope you liked it **

**pudding: review please  
**


	2. AN: please read

**I'm truly sorry, I didn't update a long time ago as you see, the thing is, my ribs are broken. I fell from the school stairs, luckily a guy from my class made my fall less hard, but still, it's bad. I will stay in the hospital another week or so till I recover, but I will try to update before if I have enough strength or inspiration.**

**Anyway, I'm very sorry for being such a bad author, but as you see I can't help it right now.**

**I hope I will be back on the field soon enough, so until then my friends**

**your dear ash ! **


	3. the south terman leader

_**I'm very sorry for the wait, but as you see my ribs were broken and I finally managed to get better, not completly but still, I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers who gave me joy and hope with little sweet words that I loved and valued. I also want to thank true colors for her advices, and thanks to her, I don't hate masaya anymore, because I finnaly understood it's not his fault that ichigo loves him, she's the responsible but the heart wants what the heart wants. The words that you're reading are mine, and I also want to point at the fact that tokyo mew mew isn't mine, and I know you probably know it, since if I did, this will be part of the manga. Anyway I don't want to bore you with my speech and I wish you understand why I haven't been updating, I also want you to know I'm very dizzy, so I'm sorry about any mistakes you will find in here. Please take the time to read this fic and of course review and thank you very much . **_

* * *

Icy blue eyes glared at the very angry captain who reconigzed the girl as the leader of the south terman village, and also in few words, her past teammate that was known as mint.

"Long time no see pudding, I know no one is happy with this encounter so I propose we should finish it quickly, I see that you already changed to your mew form and don't think it'll make it easier for you to beat me" finished the blue haired girl, she kissed the pendant that she was holding and flashes of bliding lights appeared, but finnaly vanished showing the girl named mint in a different clothing, her dark blue hair was loose, and the dress she had was short and in the same colour of her hair, with some red splaches that were something similar to blood, her hands were in a same colored gloves so were her boots, she summoned dark blue arc and a smilar arrow that had a red tip

"I see that you have a very vaste ego, but don't let it make you blind since I'm not planning on wasting my time on you, my guards will have it done" answered pudding smirking as her guards began circling mint who was in a state of anger at the denial pudding showed, even with her power as a mew, the power flash weapon made her faint in no time, the guards quickly took her and shooved her into a cell.

"Captain fong, we must land somewhere nearby, the hole in the wall of the ship made flying much harder, since a snow storm is coming we can't risk it" informed a guard

"Very well, I see this will be necessary so you can do so, but before inform me our location now"

"103 over the third part of yekuri forest, the maps don't show us that any civilisation is here but small hidden villages could exist"

"Make our landing discret, we don't want enemmies to know our location and inform the main base about our location but don't make it by local transmitter so we wouldn't be tracked"

"Very well captain, should I inform the others about this situation?"

"Yes, and make sure security is douvled in departement A, where the cells are and more exactly on the leader of the south terman village's one"

"As you command captain, we will inform you on the news" finished the second in command guard as he headed to the B sector

mainwhile mint started waking up ...

* * *

**_Review people please, I really love reviews and I_ _will try to update the sooner I can _**


	4. An elf ?

_**Hello everyone ! Here's another chapter, I took time to revise this and to modifies it, I hope you all enjoy ! **_

_**Oh, and true colour, I'm really sorry I used "true" as a name of an OC, just continue reading and you'll see who !**_

Meanwhile, Mint started waking up in her dark cell, equipped of nothing but a bed and a sink. Looking around her, she saw that guards were circling her cell, making any chance of escaping impossible.

The ship landed in the middle of a snowy forest, Pudding made an order of building a camp since they were obliviously going to stay there for a long period of time. In some minutes, the place was crowded with guards. Pudding who wasn't lazy at all, took the two doctors and planned to take a look on the place, after a fair amount of time walking, doctor Divan quickly gasped, getting their attention.

"The detector caught something in the radar and the heat coming from it says that this is possibly a human, from 4-7 year old, from the size it's taking, I'm guessing it's a girl" said doctor Kevin

"Let's see what we have" said pudding as she lifted her sword and quickly sprinted to the source of power, hearing more noises as she approached. If she wasn't a trained captain or a machine of killing as she considered herself sometimes, she would have shocked at the sight.

I young girl was crouching on the ground and gathering flowers, humming some sweet melodies as she did, she snapped out of it when she realized someone was watching her.

"Hello, are you a good or bad visitor?" asked the little girl, cocking her head to the side

"I don't see why you need to know" countered Pudding, in her tough years of training; she learned never to trust anyone

"I said, are you a good or bad visitor" repeated the girl, in a more forced way than before but still keeping the charming façade

"And I memorize asking what's the reason that will push me to tell you" replied Pudding

"Then, you're a bad visitor" suddenly, the girls cute façade turned into a maniac one.

Her once blue eyes turned to bloody red one, her fangs and nails grew sharp and long, leaving her into a bloodcurdling look. Studying the sight in front of her, Pudding put her sword in front of her and launched herself at the girl, who miraculously dodged in a very precise way. Pudding stopped in her tracks catching her breath, but before she made a move, the beast girl began sprinting toward her, and jumped to bite Pudding. Luckily, before any of this could happen, the sound of a blast was heard in the background

"Sorry we we're late, we had some troubles catching-up to you Captain" Said doctor Divan, breathing heavily

"Very well, you do have the analyzers with you right? Please do a check-up on this creature to know her nature; I know she's not a human being for sure" Instructed Pudding

"Very well, it says here she's …" the doctor's voice faded into the thin air, obliviously, he wasn't able to continue as he's body dropped to the ground with a loud "Thump"

"Intruders are not welcomed" this was the last words Captain Pudding fong heard before feeling a sharp pain in her back lashing her to unconsciousness

The second in command captain started to worry when his superior didn't show. His worries doubled when an hour passed and he finally decided to take some guards with him and go searching.

Hours and hours passed, and they still couldn't find a trace of pudding or the two doctors, but never losing hope, they continued searching till they weren't able to do it anymore

Pudding opened her eyes slowly, she remembered doing it when she was little after a goodnight of sleep but now, she couldn't deny the atrocious ache that came from her back

"Go tell Rumo that the visitors woke up" Pudding's vision was still hazy and she couldn't see the face of the one that was speaking, but it was obliviously a girl

"Who are you?" asked Pudding, her voice still a little croaky

"My name is True" introduced the girl; Pudding seemed to come to consciousness as her vision cleared and she noticed that the girl was a lot like her old friend, Lettuce

True had wavy emerald hair that arrived to her mid-back and blue piercing eyes that were at the same time kind, her skin was very pale and her ears were similar to an elf one. What gave her a very special look that was absolutely astonishing!

* * *

**_So, can you guys guess who's daughter is this ? if you do, I'll give you guys a cookie, I hope I didn't make any mistakes, and I tried to keep the description as little as possible, bye ! And please review ! _**


	5. Old foes and new dangers

_**Hey there, long time no see ! So, I've decided to update since I'm finally working. Anyway, enjoy and critique, if you want ! Something will stay mystery, I sill clear them afterwards. Mint's character might seem like it changed a lot, and it did. But she still keep a little aura from her past self inside. **_

* * *

Pudding knew that the last thing she needed is to try and escape. Her physical abilities were way too weak for it and if she was weak, better stay in peace with those people than to provoke them.

"I was with two doctors, where are they?" asked Pudding, breaking the silence.

"Oh, you mean the too strange men. If you care, they're in the other room; but I don't advice you to go, your physical condition won't allow it" explained the calm girl. True somehow reminded Pudding of her long lost friend Lettuce, too bad Lettuce was probably killed in the explosion of planet earth.

"The last thing I remembered was being attacked by some kind of devil girl, how exactly did I end up here?" The devil girl, something she never wanted to see again.

"The Surai that attacked you, or as you say, the "Devil girl" is the one who brought you here."

"And I guess I need to know what a Surai is before anything?"

"Surai are, or were, normal humans. But in the 10 last years, bad spirits began possessing them causing them to transform. At first they act sweetly, but when they don't have something they want, they turn to what knocked you down, beat their adversary, and then eat their hearts to gain more powers. If a Surai die, it revive itself in ten others, and only become stronger" Explained once again the calm girl, looking guilty, hurt and sad at the same time.

"Then this "Surai" was supposed to kill me"

"Dad isn't the leader of our clan for nothing. He made some collars that gave us the power to control Surais. Unfortunately, it works only for a limited time and kill the host Surai when it goes off, aggrieving the things from bad to worst. We had been testing them on three Surais only, and one of them was the one that fought you."

Little seconds after True's explanation, the door was opened to reveal a tall, pale looking man. Pudding was going to chock on her own saliva, the man was Pai.

"What a pleasure to see you again Pudding, I see that you already met my daughter, True." Greeted Pai with a smirk, some things never change.

"What in hell brought you here?" asked Pudding.

"I would love if you cease cursing in front of my daughter. True, could you give me some time alone with our guest? Tell your mum to join us please" the girl smiled at her father and exited the room.

"Care to explain?" Asked Pudding with both her eyebrows raised

"Let's see. Should I start explaining things from the day you betrayed us?" asked Pai, both of his thin eyebrows rising to add more effect to the question.

"I didn't betray you or anyone else" growled Pudding.

"Alright, let's call it turning your back on us. After that, Ryou and I knew that deep blue will try and destroy planet earth. We cleared earth before the explosion, unfortunately, our spaceship had a problem and we had to project ourselves. Each one landed in a different place. That's all I know." explained Pai, sitting on the chair that was earlier occupied by his daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the spaceship:

Alarms were ringing in the entire spaceship to alert the crew that something was wrong with their captain. The second in command captain was walking in a fast pace down the empty halls of the ships. In the two long years he worked with Captain Fong; he knew she was the type to take short exploration rounds in new environment, not long walks to enjoy. It had been more than 4 hours, and she still didn't appear. Something was wrong.

* * *

In one of the high guarded cells, where one of the former mews sat, everything was messy. She was on the dirty floor, her clothes ripped and her feet bare. They had taken her power pendant from her when she was unconscious, leaving her without her main source of power. Yes, her main source of power, not her only one.

Sitting there, most of people would think she was deep in thoughts. But she wasn't.

All she needed was time, time to gather her power and to break free. She could hear alarms ringing in the ship; they weren't ringing in the cells department; to not let the prisoners know that something was wrong that may increase their chance to escape.

But with her enchanted senses, let's just say that it was hard to hide something from her. She could also smell fear emerging from the soul of every guard, that, and confusion.

And unknown to everybody, it was making her stronger.


End file.
